


Down there, where you belong

by stressedcarrot



Series: Kylux Trash [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Choking, Dom Kylo Ren, Dominance and Submission, Leather Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedcarrot/pseuds/stressedcarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been holding out on Kylo and it drives the Knight crazy. In the end, begging is the only way to release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down there, where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Part/Chapter 2 to Here comes the general! I wanted to use different tags for this one, but the story goes along with chapter 1!

Months passed.

Nights of passion were commonplace between Kylo Ren and General Hux. When either of them were overwhelmed, they found comfort in each others' perversions. Kylo learned that Hux was submissive and in bed, which surprises the Knight. A man like General Hux - powerful, intimidating, cold - giving up power and being owned, used, in intimate situations, was a shock. 

Nights of passion soon began to grow few and far between. Kylo thought it was the General's duties that kept him from taking the redhead, but it was almost too obvious that Hux was holding out on Ren. He was teasing him. Which was a dangerous move.

Kylo would find himself locked in his chambers, clothes strewn across the floor, stroking his aching member, begging for release from the Hux he imagined was riding him roughly. He would cum fast and hard, angry at himself for creating such vivid visions of the General just to relieve himself. He grew more and more spiteful towards the man. 

Hux wasn't doing any better. He would pleasure himself late at night, buried under his blankets, imagining Ren taking him from behind as his hands were tied above his head, drool dripping down his chin as he bit down on the gag in his teeth. 

These moments happened far too often to both of the men. 

 

Hux was standing in his place, as always, scanning over the troopers as they marched through the base. Every now and again, a technician or lieutenant would come by his side and ask a question or inform him of urgent news, bow, and then leave. Kylo Ren gazed from a distance, observing and plotting. 

The Knight approached the redhead and, in his shrouded voice, addressed him.

"General." He said, almost politely, if he didn't sound so impatient with the man. Hux barely payed his presence any attention.

"Ren." The General responded. His eyes were trained straight ahead, sometimes flickering between the troops walking past. 

"You've been avoiding me." Ren said after a long pause. He could feel Hux's gaze on him, finally. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of seeing his eyes behind the helm. Ren stood, silent.

"I don't know what you mean." Hux replied innocently, as if a man like him could even sound innocent. Ren's voice was mechanical as he let out a weak chuckle. 

"You know precisely what I mean, Hux. Come with me." Ren answered. He walked away, but he knew the General was following. Hux was too curious for his own good, he though. 

The pair arrived in an empty conference room. The wide, spotless table gleaned in the fluorescent lights above them. The door closed behind them and Ren took off his helmet. It dropped to the floor with a thud.

Ren turned around abruptly and took Hux's hips into his hands, pulling him closer before taking the General's lips in an aggressive kiss. 

"You've been teasing me too much, Hux, I can't control myself. You're making me weak." He breathed out against the redhead's mouth. He pressed his already hard cock again'st Hux's stomach from inside his pants. The General scoffed and tugged at Ren's sleeve. 

"We can't do this here, are you crazy? Unhand me." The ginger replied. His voice was already wavering. How uncontrolled, Ren thought. The Knight pressed Hux against the chrome wall, his lips trailing bites down Hux's cheek to his jaw and down towards his collarbone. Hux swallowed thickly and let out a huff. 

"I need you. Please, let me fuck you..." Ren begged. It wasn't something he did often, but Hux was a sucker for begging - another thing he had learned after their many escapades in the dark. 

"R-Ren..." Hux stammered. His breathing became uneven, and he found himself fumbling for the buttons and zippers to his uniform. Ren had already begun to undress in between rough bites and kisses and licks. 

"I need you, Hux." Mumbled the Knight, reaching into the General's unbuttoned trousers. Hux sucked in air before allowing a deep groan to escape his lips. Ren could feel himself growing harder. 

"W-Wait, what about the doors?" The question slipped out of Hux's mouth and Kylo Ren panicked internally for a moment. He quickly swung his arm around him and in a fit of fury, all of the doors to the meeting room were locked with loud clicks. He turned back towards Hux, who slipped his gloves off and slicked his hair back. 

The Knight did something that Hux wasn't quite prepared for: he dropped to his knees and took the redhead's member in his hand, stroking slowly and looking up. The sight nearly made the General crumble. 

Then all of it slurred together. Ren taking Hux into his mouth, bobbing his head, taking more and more in until his nose was buried in stringy but well groomed ginger hairs that told Ren he had swallowed as much as there was to swallow. Then he stood back up and held out two gloved fingers in front of the General's mouth.

He gave one command. A command that Hux knew well. "Suck."

Hux coated the leather digits in as much of his spit as possible before Ren slid them out of his mouth and reached around to Hux's backside. 

"I'm not going to take a lot of time on this. Bite your lip and don't be loud." Ren mumbled. Hux's chest swelled as he took in a sharp breath. Leather added an extra texture, and Hux's knees buckled at the feeling.

"Mmm? You like that? What about... this?" Ren hummed in the General's ear as he added a second finger into Hux's entrance. "Please let me fuck you, Hux, I can't stand it anymore." He added, his lips brushing against the skin of Hux's neck.

Hux nodded. Ren wasted no time in positioning himself and thrusting into the General. He picked up the redhead and placed him gently on the dark table and pushed him onto his back. 

" _Fuck_ yes..." Kylo Ren groaned, a slow and steady rhythm building up. Hux relaxed onto the table and closed his eyes, moaning gently. Ren's lips curled into a grin.

The Knight slammed his hands down onto Hux's wrists, pinning them above the ginger's head. He slammed into the man relentlessly, his eyes wild and his smile devious. Hux looked up and bit his lip.

"You've been holding off on me all this time... I had to beg you for a fuck because you wouldn't admit you wanted me inside of you..." Ren growled, his hips smacking against Hux's backside. "You little slut. You wanted my cock inside you all this time... I've felt it." Ren's harsh laugh made Hux shiver. The General took in heavy breaths and heat pooled in his stomach. 

"R-Ren, wh-"

"QUIET!" Ren screamed. His fingers pressed against Hux's neck threateningly before moving to stroke his cock, precum already leaking from pleasure. Ren could almost laugh, but he was too hot and bothered to care. 

The pace picked up rapidly, and soon the table shook beneath their weight. Hux grasped at Ren's arms, back, cheeks, neck, leaving red scratches all over him. Ren's gloved hands left a ring of bruises around Hux collar. The two came a total of five times between them. Ren was spent and empty and Hux was sore. Neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to see any kinks in my work regarding Kylux, please let me know and I'll see what I can do! Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
